A love Triangle
by xToxicWaste
Summary: She was just a normal college student, Just a plain college student. she wasn't some superhero in disguise nor was she some supernatural being. She was just Hinamori Amu, a girl who helplessly fell in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto but What happens when Ikuto's already in a relationship with someone? Amu just can't help but wonder why her life had to turn into some Korean Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: . I am so freaking sorry Akane. Like you have no idea how sorry I am, I'm like uploading this so late. God I am really sorry, ANYWAY! ENOUGH SORRY'S! ON TO THE AMUTO STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Xxx**

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Amu frowned, glancing up towards the clock, it was only three in the afternoon on a Saturday, And here she was, In a library, Summer vacation had just started and the young girl with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair sighed, In all honesty she was far from happy.

.

.

.

Oh you were expecting a reason. Right, Amu frowned slightly at the memory as she got up, closing her book in the process, she had randomly picked out a book in pure boredom, she needed something, anything that would get _him_ out of her head, it wasn't everyday you would see Hinamori Amu so stressed out. THE Hinamori Amu, You know; Cool and spicy Hinamori Amu, Ring any bells?

Well, folks, The heroine of the story is stressed out with one reason and one reason only.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Her childhood friend.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're all probably choking on your popcorn and or Pepsi with what you just read (A/N: Akane right there...) Well re-read it all you want! The line's aren't going to change!

Amu inwardly groaned as she made her way out of the library, wearing a pair of white shorts, a cute pink tank top under her off-shoulder baggy gray t-shirt; Hair done in a messy bun held up by her signature x-clips. She wore a pair of black vans with ankle length white socks.

The pinkette sighed as she made her way back towards her house, she was only eighteen, her birthday coming up. Amu stared as a couple walked hand in hand, smiling lovingly to each other across the street.

Yes, Yes, Yes. I know, you're all glaring at the screens yelling 'ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO IKUTO AND AMU?' well shut the fuck up, I'm getting there.

Amu scowled, fumbling with her keys for her Dorm and unlocking the door, then slamming it shut. Sighing once more Amu frowned throwing her handbag onto the couch as she made her way into her room.

Amu was a college student, at first she was thrilled, what made Amu even more happy was that her best friend Hoshina Utau was going to the same college but the thing that caused her to be ecstatic was that her other best friend and Childhood friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto was going.

Oh god she had no idea what happiness was until he had told her. she felt like she was going to die and not even care. However her world came crashing down on a fateful day, she didn't even know who to blame it on.

Her life changed when she found out who she was sharing dorms with.

Yamabuki Saaya.

She hated to admit it but Saaya had matured over the years, from that annoying whiny kid in grade school to a normal human being, yes folks even Yamabuki Saaya had grown up; however she still had Horrible, horrible moments. She would only act like a bitch WHEN there were no boys or adults around.

God Amu hated her,

Shaking her head Amu screamed into a pillow. Out of all the people to fall for it just had to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and God did she fall hard. If Amu was still in high school she would laugh and deny having feelings for the boy, but she couldn't keep denying it. Denying would get her nowhere.

But what she didn't understand was WHY she had to fall for the boy who was dating the girl she had hated since pre-school. She always with Ikuto, ALWAYS! Wherever Ikuto went, Amu followed, where Amu went, Ikuto followed. They were just that close.

But things changed, when Saaya had asked Ikuto out on graduation. The same day Amu mustered up her courage to ask him the same thing.

Why was her life suddenly a Korean drama?

**Xxx**

_Amu smiled, her eyes bright and full of joy,_

"_So are you finally going to ask him?" Utau asked, a playful smirk on her face._

_Amu could feel the heat rushing towards her face, "I don't know what you're talking about,"_

_Utau rolled her eyes "Well I was talking about if you were going to ask my brother-" _

_Amu quickly covered Utau's mouth, noticing her friends walking over, causing the blonde to glare at her best friend. _

_Amu flashed Utau a look to shut up causing the blonde to roll her eyes as Amu removed her hand._

_Ikuto smirked as he walked over, swinging an arm casually around Amu causing the pinkette to hold back a blush as Utau grinned, winking at her then running off to tackle a certain auburn haired boy. _

_Amu gawked at the place where Utau had once stood. 'That bitch! She just left me! And what was with that wink?! Was she thinking I was going to rape him or something-'_

"_Amu?" Amu blinked as Ikuto broke through her perverted thoughts. _

"_What?" Amu blurted raising an eyebrow_

"_You done thinking about me yet?"_

"_Yeah I am- wait what?" Amu blinked in surprise _

_Ikuto snickered causing Amu to open her mouth and close it like a fish._

"_Oh God I didn't mean it! Jesus I wasn't thinking! Ikuto you ass! Stop laughing at me!" Amu barked, eyes wide. _

_Ikuto smirked, flicking her forehead earning a protest from the flushed pinkette. _

"_You're such an asshole you know that?" Amu spoke, pouting._

"_Yeah I know," He snickered causing Amu to roll her eyes and yank his arm off her._

_After more bickering Amu raised an eyebrow when she found Saaya peeping from a corner, her eyes slightly wide and a blush visible on her features as she continued to stare at Ikuto._

_Amu frowned as Saaya hesitantly made her way towards herself and Ikuto,_

"_I...Ikuto-sama." She started causing Ikuto to blink and turn towards her._

"_Could I-...Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"_

_Ikuto blinked in surprise, turning towards Amu who merely shrugged, turning back towards Saaya he nodded as they walked off._

_Amu frowned once more as she watched to two walk off. What did Saaya want to talk to him about? She was blushing...was she going to ask for an autograph- wait no, Ikuto wasn't even famous._

_God what was it! Letting curiosity get the better of her Amu ran towards them like a ninja, making sure not to get noticed by the two._

"_I-Ikuto-sama I was wondering..."_

_Amu blinked, nearly tripping when over a twig when noticing the two, proud that she managed to remain unnoticed Amu hid behind a tree._

"_W-What I'm trying to say is..."_

_Amu raised an eyebrow when she felt an vibration in her pocket. Inwardly sighing Amu picked her phone up to see what it was- A text, from Utau._

"_Ikuto! Please go out with me!" _

**Xxx**

**A/N: LOL AKANE'S GOING TO KILL ME! WISH ME LUCK-**

**Akane: What the fu- ARIA YOU ASS-**

**A/N: OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO! SHE'S AFTER ME. SHIT BYE-**

**Akane: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET BITCH!**

**A/N: BYE O-O**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- D8 I'M SO EFFIN TICKED OFF! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME I'M WRITING THIS! FUCKING LAPTOP KEEPS CRASHING! B-CHAN IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS CRAP! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OKAY? GOOD!**

**Akane and the disclaimer dude: o_o…**

**Akane: Anyway! This chapter has more on Amu and Utau's friendship shit! Though Ikuto does make an appearance- Thank the fucking food Gods up there, So Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Amu sighed as she tucked a strand of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ear, she was currently reading a magazine waiting for her best friend Hoshina Utau to arrive, knowing full well the two would be eating a lot of junk food she had only just called the pizza delivery guys and was waiting for their extra large pizza to arrive, stuffed crusts of course. Smiling to herself Amu made her way towards the kitchen, opening her microwave and yanking out the packet of microwavable popcorn; humming to herself Amu ripped open the packet and poured out the delicious buttered popcorn into the giant bowl.

Smiling in satisfaction Amu made her way towards the freezer, yanking out three giant tubs of ice cream and a couple shovels, placing them onto the table in the living room and stood, briefly wondering what was missing. "Drinks!" she exclaimed as if a bulb had lit up; hovering over her head. Grinning at her achievement in remembering Amu skipped back towards the kitchen yanking out two giant bottles, one which was Pepsi (for herself of course) and the other sprite (She needed something to keep Utau satisfied)

Once Amu had placed all her food onto the table in front of the television, Amu then glanced at the clock, knowing both that Utau and their ridiculously large pizza were both due to arrive any moment now. As if fate had heard her the doorbell had oh-so conveniently rang causing Amu to blink in surprise but nevertheless she made her way to answer it only to find a grinning Utau holding their extra large pizza along with a large cake sitting on top.

"Happy Birthday!"

Amu rolled her eyes "Utau, it's not my birthday."

"Yeah I know, but the cake comes free when it's someone's birthday and you buy an extra large pizza, garlic bread, cheese garlic bread, Mozzarella sticks-"

"Okay, Okay I get it!"Amu said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Yep! I made a little stop at the pizza place and said it was your birthday, I even paid!" Utau said as she walked in, eyebrows scrunching up at all the food on the table as she tried to find space to place the food she held.

Amu Smiled "Yeah, you usually do."

Utau laughed as she placed the food onto the sofa instead "Amu! You didn't even leave any space for the pizza!" she whined

Amu rolled her eyes once again, taking the side dishes and placing them all onto plates. "Just put some slices onto a plate and keep the box on the sofa."

Utau nodded, sighing as she did so, "what about the cake?"

"Same thing"

Utau shrugged "Alright, there's not much food this time, we usually eat more"

Amu nodded "Yeah I know! But the convenience store was closed"

"Sucks."

Amu laughed as she sat down, "So what movie are we watching today?"

Utau looked thoughtful "what're the options?"

Amu, who was already stuffing her face full of popcorn, stopped and blinked, then stood up and grabbed a handful of DVD's .

"Mean girls?"

"Oh God yes,"

Amu giggled as she took out the CD for the cover and placed it into the DVD player.

Yawning Utau began to munch on a pizza slice, then a frown was placed onto her features "So how's things going on with Ikuto?"

"How's things going on with Kukai?" Amu retorted

Utau rolled her eyes "this isn't about me, it's about you,"

Amu sighed, burying her face into a sofa cushion, "It's fucking complicated."

"Ah the friend-zone, I understand- not that it's ever happened to me before."

Amu shot a glare towards her best friend, shoving the cushion into Utau's face.

Utau giggled, holding the cushion, then sighed a smirk making its way onto her features, "Well you'll be happy to know that I pulled some strings and got tickets to that VIP-"

"…Wait, it's not a strip club, it is?"

Utau gaped, then closed her mouth then re-opened it like a fish for the following:

She was rudely interrupted

For Amu's absurd conclusion

And worst of all…..Her sprite bottle was empty!

Seconds later Utau regained her posture and smacked Amu in the head with the same cushion that she was earlier smacked with. "No you idiot! What the fuck possessed you to assume that!"

Amu shrugged, taking a bite out of her pizza slice, "Well it's hard not to assume it with all those m-rated fanfics you've read on that website fanfiction- come to think of it I'm pretty sure when I was looking in your draws for batteries I saw a pack of cond-"

Amu earned yet another cushion to the face, curtsey of Utau.

Coughing Utau went back to what she was talking about earlier, "Anyways, I got VIP tickets to that club-"

Amu coughed "-Strip club"

Utau glared "THAT CLUB EASTER" she yelled, grateful she was finally able to let it out.

Amu blinked, now it was her turn to do the fish face, Utau had earlier done "Easter?! THE Easter?! As in Easter the hottest club in the freaking city- no in the country?! Ah fuck it, the World!"

"No, Easter the farm."

Amu narrowed her eyes towards Utau, but then gasped once seeing Utau pull out the tickets,

"Oh my God- wait…there's only two." Amu pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

"So it's just me and you?" Amu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck no! You and Ikuto!"

Amu gaped once again "You're seriously giving these up?!"

Utau shrugged "I figured you two needed some alone time, besides I actually had a couple more tickets originally so I'm going, you just won't see me-"

"Yeah, probably because you'll be staring at the male strippers-"

"THERE'S NO STRIPPERS!" Utau yelled "Oh my God, what is with you and strippers!"

Amu shrugged," I had a nightmare about a bunch of cats stripping. I'll never be the same again."

Utau stared towards Amu, confusion clearly plastered onto her features. "But cats are already naked-"

Amu covered her ears, visibly turning pale. "No, No, No, oh my god, don't even say it."

Utau continued to stare, but decided to go against asking.

"Oh and I reserved a couple Pepsi bottles for you-"

Amu stared towards Utau before tackling the surprised blonde into a hug. "You're a freaking God, you know that?"

Utau grinned "Yeah, I know."

"So when are we going?"

Utau shrugged. "The tickets last for two weeks, unless you're a regular, oh god and get this, I heard Rima the model works there as a bartender."

Amu's eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and those twins, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko work there! Strangely enough the two are never seen together…"

Amu's jaw had pretty much dropped to the floor, causing her to have to trouble speaking. "Nadeshiko the dancer?! And Nagihiko the DJ?!"

"Yeah! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get these tickets?!"

"Actually….How did you get those tickets?"

Utau sighed, taking a deep breath "Well, Kukai, knows a guy who's got a maid, who's best friend's with a guy who's uncle's ex-wife's cousin's with this kid who's dad works at a hot dog stand- you know the one next to Subway? Yeah that one. Anyway the dad's friend works as a janitor for the club!" Utau finished, casually.

Amu stayed silent, truth be told she got lost somewhere around the maid part, her brain trying to process what Utau had just said.

"Honestly, it took a lot of convincing for the ex-wife thing. Ugh divorces. The old bat was as stubborn as that chick Akane who moved to Arizona."

"The one who got me into my Pepsi obsession?"

"Yeah her."

"Damn, I miss her, we used to have Pepsi drinking competitions."

"There's always the webcam." Utau said.

"Oh Yeah." Amu realized.

**Xxx**

Amu groaned as she groggily tried to process how on earth she had ended up falling asleep on her coffee table. Shrugging it off Amu yawned, noticing a passed out Utau on the floor, clinging onto her empty sprite bottle whilst asleep.

Rolling her eyes Amu made her way up the stairs towards her bedroom, blinking in surprise when she saw her phone vibrating as if it was listening to the Harlem shake. Raising an eyebrow Amu made her way towards the object which was placed on top of her drawer.

Smiling to herself Amu unlocked her phone and grinned once seeing that she had a text from Ikuto.

_To: Hinamori Amu_

_From: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Subject: Morning c;_

_You. Me. Starbucks, Sound good?_

Chuckling Amu hit the reply button

_To: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_From: Hinamori Amu_

_Subject: RE: Morning c;_

_Hell Yes. You're paying_

She could practically see him smirking.

Wait.

.

.

.

She actually could see him smirking.

Amu stared In the mirror in pure confusion, narrowing her eyes slightly as she tried to process what the heck was happening.

Turning around Amu gaped, yanking out her pepper spray and aiming it towards the intruder. "I'm armed!"

There stood, a cardboard cut out of a smirking Ikuto. With cat ears.

Freaking.

Cat.

Ears.

Holy hell, what was the world coming towards. This was obviously Utau's doing. Groaning Amu pushed the thing into her closet. She would have to deal with it later.

She had much more urgent matters to attend to,

Turning around, face full of determination Amu turned towards her wardrobe.

What to wear…

**Xxx**

Smiling in satisfaction as Amu had completed the ritual in getting ready in the morning she wrote a note and stuck it onto a sleeping Utau's forehead, it had been hell but Amu had somehow managed to drag Utau's sleeping form onto a bed in the guest room.

Sighing to herself Amu made her way towards the door,

_Away to Starbucks!_ Her mind exclaimed.

**Xxx**

Yawning slightly to herself, Amu glanced towards her watch; impatient_, _Amu was currently in the line for Starbucks, she always wondered on how it could always be so crowded._ He was late _As Amu continued to curse Ikuto in the line, _Why was he always late! If he's the one inviting me in the first place, he should obviously be on time! _

As Amu continued to curse Ikuto and imagine him drowning in a lake she had yet to notice the pair of masculine arms covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ikuto! What the fudge took you so...long?"

Amu gaped, then closed her mouth. She continued this procedure for about five times until she snapped out of it. "Tadase!" Amu exclaimed as if meeting him in Starbucks was absurd.

Tadase rose an eyebrow as he sipped his straw on his strawberries and cream frappe. "Yeah, I saw you in the line when I was up front paying for my order, It's not hard to miss a girl with pink hair."

Amu sighed realizing he was right. "So what's up?"

Tadase shrugged "Just figured I'd say hi, You're going to Easter this Saturday right?"

Amu blinked "Yeah how'd you know?"

"Utau's latest status update."

"I take it you're going as well?"

"Can't, I've got to go to my grandma's this week"

"Ah."

Well this was awkward.

A sound of footsteps appeared to causing both teenagers to turn around only to face a panting Ikuto,

Amu raised an eyebrow as she saw him bend down slightly, hands on his knees to regain his breath, Tadase; realizing that it was his cue to leave, left with a quick 'Bye' and sprinted out the café, not wanting to be caught in the middle of some love drama.

Amu sighed as she pointed towards her watch, "You're late Ikuto," Amu scolded, kissing her teeth in disapproval, however she was more than amused on the inside as she watched him merely roll his eyes towards her.  
"Yeah, thanks for that Sherlock."

Amu chucked, then moved forward to keep her place in line. "So what took you so long?" Amu licked her lips as she examined the menu, a caramel frappe seemed good, but that strawberries and crème that Tadase had earlier didn't seem so bad either…Oh! And there were the muffins!

"Oh, Yeah sorry," Ikuto spoke running a hand through his hair causing Amu to bite the inside of her cheek, God he looked amazing. "I was with Saaya,"

Amu, already turned back to face the menu frowned, she had suddenly lost her appetite. "Oh?" Amu asked, trying to make it sound as if she was slightly interested.

"Yeah, we were up all night watching movies so when I woke up I texted you for breakfast but…fell back asleep."

Inwardly wincing Amu's frown deepened. She could just imagine it, the both of them; curling up on the couch. Amu could bet it was a horror film that they watched. It took Amu a while to realize that she was next in cue to take her order.

Amu blinked in surprise, quickly muttering out an apology and her order. Giving her name as the guy messily wrote down her name on a cup, and winked at her, smirking as he wrote his number down along with it causing Amu to stare towards him utterly flabbergasted.

Shaking her head Amu let out a small chuckle as she made her way onward in the line, turning around only to see Ikuto glaring daggers towards the male who had just served her causing Amu to regain a little more hope.

_Maybe…I still might have a chance,_

**Xxx**

**Akane: WHAT! THAT'S IT?! THERE WAS NO AMUTO! **

**Aria: .-. I tried. It's like 11:43 and my birthdays in seven minutes. LEAVE ME ALONE D8 AMUTONESS NEEDS TIME TO GROW! LIKE THE PEACH SEED! WOMAN HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED KUNG FU PANDA?!**

**Akane: ARIAAAAAAAAA-! **

**Aria: o-o! WELL THANKS FOR READING! R N R! BYE! –runs-**


End file.
